Your Big Sister is Back
by MissGreen x200
Summary: What if Elena had a sister named Kerri that moved out when she was 17? How would things change when she came back to Mystic Falls? And she has a deep dark secret that could change every thing? And the world? What would happen when Elena finds out?
1. Leaving

Okay so this is the rewrite. So tell me what to change and what not. And just know that Kerri ( used to be Fire ) appearance has changed to. Her eyes are hazel and he hair used to be the color of Elena's but died it to a dark black ( the color of Damon's hair ) and has blond highlights. Also ….. Damon and Stefan had already come to Mystic Falls and Elena and Stefan are dating.

Okay so in this first chapter Elena is 15 and she has a 17 year old sister named Kerri. Kerri is moving out of the house and Elena is devastated. Elena parents are still living and Jeremy is out when all of this happens.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leaving<strong>_

Kerri was in her room lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was as tired as ever. She had stayed up almost all night packing up her things. She was leaving. She never actually told anyone because she couldn't. She couldn't tell them the reason as to why she was leaving. She was going to miss all of them. Elena, Jeremy, Mom and Dad. But out of everyone she will miss Elena the most. Her and Elena was the closest out of everyone in the family. Kerri sighed knowing that just leaving was going to be hard. But she needed to get out. Kerri rolled over on her side and starred at her floor. She blinked away some tears that she felt coming and stood up. She looked around the room and saw how everything looked... plain_. But no, _Kerri thought, _plain doesn't describe how this room looks._

"Stodgy," She said aloud. "That describes this room." Kerri then sighed again and walked over to her dresser and picked up her suitcase and put it on her bed. She then walked back over to her dresser and got the last of her clothes out of a draw that she left open last night, to tired to finish packing. She put he clothes in her suit case and then zipped it up. She felt a great magnitude of sadness knowing that she was leaving. Leaving her friends (only two friends whose names are Loren and Destiny) and her family of course.

Kerri walked over to her door and locked it knowing that Elena might just burst in at any moment and make a big scene. She then walked in the bathroom and took a long shower.

After a long shower Kerri walked out her bathroom with brown saddles and a dark blue bubble skirt and a brown shirt. She straightened her hair and decided to wear her bang out. Kerri walked over to her bed and picked up her phone and looked at the time. It was 3:00 P.M and she knew that Elena would be home soon. Kerri sighed and made up her bed. After that she unlocked her door and dragged her suitcase downstairs and put it by the door. She then walked into the kitchen being extra wary about the time. After a few minutes she heard the door open and close, and she knew that Elena was home.

Kerri walked out of the kitchen and saw Elena walking that way looking sullen, and now Kerri absolutely knew that this was bad timing.

" Elena what's wrong?"

"Stefan broke up with me today," She said trying to not cry.

"Oh Elena! I'm so sorry. And now I know what I got to tell you is really bad timing."

"What do you have to tell me?"

"I'm leaving."

"What do you mean _leaving?_"

"Leaving Elena. I'm moving out."

"_Why? _Why would you want to leave me? Especially now."

"I'm so sorry Elena. But I got to go. I have to catch my plane," Kerri turned away from Elena and called out for their parents, "Mom! Dad! Please come downstairs for a minute."

A few minutes later their parents came downstairs and looked at Elena and back to Kerri.

"Yes. What is it?" Dad said

"Dad, Mom, I'm moving out." Kerri said.

"_What? _When?" Their mother exclaimed.

"Right now actually. I got to go catch my plane so I'm just saying good bye."

" 'Good bye?' " Elena asked  
>"Yes, 'good bye', Elena. I'm sorry I should have been said something but... I couldn't." Kerri looked at Elena and then to her parents and then hurtled out of the room wanting to escape.<p>

_"Kerri!"_ Elena cried., which made Kerri halt.

"Yes sister, dear?" She asked

"Wh- What are you doing? Why are you leaving? You can't leave me. I need you." She started to sob

I sighed. I knew this would be hard. "Elena. Look I'm growing up now and I want out. I'm sorry"

She kept sobbing while she said " Please_ don't go" _I always hated it when she cried.

All I did was put my bag down by the door and go hug her tight. " You act like you'll never see me again"

"Maybe I won't"

Don't say that. I will visit. I promise"

"When?" _Ugh,_ Kerri thought, _always asking questions_

"As soon as I can"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Kerri looked over to mom and dad and said "I'm going to miss you all"

Mom said "What about Jeremy?"

"Oh yes!" Kerri cried out and quickly ran upstairs. She ran into Jeremy room and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote him a quick note.

_**Jeremy, my dear brother. I wish I could have said goodbye to you face - to- face. But I could not wait for you any longer. I'm sorry I had to say goodbye in a letter but I know you're a strong boy. Or should I say 'man'? Your growing up so fast! Take care of Elena...When I said goodbye she was a wreck. I need you to be strong. I need you and the family to be strong. My number will always be the same. Call me if you need anything or want anything. Again, I'm sorry to say goodbye like this but I must go now...Stay strong.**_

_**Your loving sister,**_

_**Kerri Marie Gilbert**_

Kerri reread what she wrote and nodded at her self. She then looked at he watch and realized she would miss her plane is she didn't leave that second, and so she dashed out of the room and back downstairs.

"I couldn't wait for him. I left him a note. Now I must go please, take care"

Dad said " I hate to see you grow up so fast" when I walked to the door, grabbing my suitcase.

The last thing they heard was me say before closing the door was "Me too dad, me too."


	2. The Note

_**The Note**_

Elena and her parents were sitting in the living room in silence. They were waiting for Jeremy to come home. There in the silence they all thought of ways to break it to Jeremy. Jeremy was very fond of Kerri and looked up to her. He loved her more than anything.

Two hours after Kerri left to go to the airport Jeremy came home. After school he went to the Grill with some of his friends and now he was home. He knew that Kerri would be sitting in the living room, waiting for him, ready to ask him why he was late getting home. Kerri was always worried about him and Elena like that, that she would sit there and wait, she more than willingly to wait.

Jeremy walked into the living room expecting to see Kerri sitting there with a worried expression on her face. But instead he saw his parents and Elena with tears in their eyes. His first thought was that Kerri was hurt or something, but from the look on their faces he could tell it was nothing like that.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jeremy asked.

"Kerr – Kerri left." Elena said, whipping some tears away.

"What do you mean by _left_?" He said starting to panic.

"She moved out. She moved away."

"Why?"

Elena and her parents looked at each other and then back to Jeremy, " We don't know." Elena said "She left a note for you in your room. Maybe she told _you_ why she left." She added with a little bit of jealously in her voice.

Jeremy just nodded and ignored Elena jealous glares and ran upstairs.

Jeremy walked into his room and he felt something was wrong. But he decided to ignore it. He went up stairs to find a note sitting on his pillow. He opened it to find his sister, Kerri, perfect writing:

_**Jeremy, my dear brother. I wish I could have said goodbye to you face - to- face. But I could not wait for you any longer. I'm sorry I had to say goodbye in a letter but I know you're a strong boy. Or should I say "man"? Your growing up so fast! Take care of Elena...When I said goodbye she was a wreck! I need you to be strong. I need you and the family to be strong. My number will always be the same. Call me if you need anything or want anything. Again I'm sorry to say goodbye like this but I must go now...Stay strong.**_

_** Your loving sister,**_

_**Kerri Marie Gilbert**_

As soon as he read the note he raced off to Kerri room. When he opened the door he couldn't believe it was pretty much empty, except the furniture. He ran to Kerri closet hoping that it was just a joke. But when he opened her closet it was empty. Jeremy shook his head and walked over her dressers and checked every drawer looking for a sign that she was still there.

He turned around to the door to see his mom, dad, and Elena. "She's gone" Elena walked up to him and hugged him. His parents too.

"I know" Elena said "We all know"

"How could she just leave?"

"Honestly Jer, I don't know. But she said she would visit and that we could call her."

"Yea, I know...This just sucks. Nothing will be the same without her around."

Days and weeks passed and nothing seemed the same. Bonnie keeps coming over trying to get Elena to come out.

She haven't left the house since her sister left. She stays in Kerri room 24/7. And she refuses to eat anything.

Everyone only hopes that Kerri knows what she did to her sister.


	3. I'm Home

**I'm Home**

It's been? 2 years since Kerri left. But still it feels like forever. She came here for our parents funereal and then left. She stayed for the weekend and the just _left. _

Stefan was out of town so that means Damon and Elena had some _alone time_. Damon was standing by Elena dresser looking at her pictures. He noticed a girl that looked like Jeremy and Elena. But her hair was black. _The color of my hair,_ Damon thought. The girl had yellow highlights in her hair. And her eyes were hazel.

"Elena?" Damon asked

Elena looked up from texting Bonnie and said, "Mhh?" while walking over to him.

He took the picture he was looking at down and said "Who is this?" Elena smiled really big at him.

"That's Kerri" she said "Kerri Gilbert, my big sister"

_"What!"_

"Yea my sister she moved out two years ago. I really miss her. You know that extra room down the hall?" He nodded his head. "Well that was her room. I wish she would come back. I was never the same without her." She laughed "Me and Jeremy was a wreck when she left." She paused and took the picture from Damon. "We both looked up to her. She was our big sister after all. I was never the same again. I was wild and crazy and always got in trouble."She smirked "But she would take full responsibility. Get grounded and then after she got off of punishment she would get me to go to a wild party to celebrate '_her freedom'_. She was the most important thing to me and Jer. When she left...I was like this: quite and scared of everything. But Kerri she...she took things head on. No matter what it was. Never did she regret anything. She was the "head bitch" at school. Everyone was scared of her. Even my friends." Elena smirked at that part and then added "She wasn't just my sister she was my best friend. But now she's gone. I'm talking as if she died. Right? Well it feels as if she had."

Damon looked at Elena and said "I know what your talking about. Me and Stefan was like that but then..." he trailed off.

"But then came _Katherine_" She finished the sentence for him.

"Yea..." They both looked back to the pictures with Damon asking a lot of questions

* * *

><p>It was about...8:00pm when the door opened and closed. Elena and Damon didn't know who that was...Jenna was in her room and Jeremy was in his room...Who can that be?<p>

Then a sweet voice almost like honey came and Elena recognized it.

"Hello? I'm home...Is anyone here?" A small smile crept up Elena face as she raced down the stairs with Damon, Jeremy and Jenna not to far behind. When Elena reached the bottom of the stairs she almost knocked her sister down.

"Elena! Gosh...Have you gain weight?" Kerri asked when her sister let go.

"No, but have you?" Elena asked with a devilish smile

"Jeremy! I'm so sorry for saying goodbye to you like that"She said walking over to give her brother a hug.

"It's okay. You had to go catch your plane. I missed you"

"I miss you too. I missed you all." She paused for a second and turned her fiery gaze upon Damon "Who are you, might I ask"

"If you don't mine, I'm Elena boyfriend." He said. Then Kerri turned her gaze back to Elena.

"I thought you everything you know about boys and let me just say,"She yet again paused and then continued "I'm proud of you" then walked off into the front room taking a seat on the couch. Every one followed her. "Jenna might I say I'm happy to see you took care of them."

"What- why wouldn't take care of them!" Kerri just shook her head.

"Jenna I'm just saying that I'm happy to see that they are in good shape"

"Oh but you don't care about me?" She asked looking her dead in the eyes. Kerri got up and started hovering over Jenna.

"What-why would you say that" She said in the most perfect imitation of a whiny little child. Jenna just looked away and Kerri sat back down. "Look Aunt Jenna, I know we didn't get along when I was little because of my attitude."She said "But were both grown here so why not get past this? It's childish" Jenna looked over to her to see that she was completely serious.

Elena sensed this tension in the room and said "I was thinking about you earlier and here you are now"

"Mhh something weird always happen with you" Kerri replied

"How is that?"

"Your boyfriend is a vampire. And your ex was too." It wasn't a question it was a statement. Elena looked to Kerri and then to Damon and Kerri added. "Don't act stupid with me"

"Oh- um yea he is..."

"I knew that" she said with a smirk.

"Where are you staying"

"Hotel...Why?"

"You can stay here. Your room is still up there empty of everything but the bed and furniture."

"Um.."She looked over to Jenna and asked"Is it okay with you?"

"Sure. Were all adults right?"

"Not really. I am 19 but I have to finish my last year of high school."

"Oh-That's right! You got expelled."

"Yes" she said with a smirk

"Your going to school here?" Elena asked

"Yes, sister dear."

"No disrespect but why are you here?"

"I missed my family and...I had to get out"

"Why what happened?" Elena said getting concerned and moving over to sit next to her sister.

"Boyfriend being an ass and swearing he all tough around his friends. Saying if I don't do this and that, that he's gonna set _me _straight. But he didn't know me to well so I ended up setting _him _straight!"

"Your so abusive sometimes"

She laughed. "Sister dear, do you think I would take that from him? Or anyone as a matter of fact?"

"No"

"Exactly but anyway it's Sunday and school is tomorrow. Night"

"Wait" Jeremy said

"Yes Jer?"

"Your not afraid of vampires?"

"Of course not! And Jer, I know your secret too"

"What is that?"

"Your a vampire too, ain't I'm right?"

"Yes. You are right, and we can't keep nothing from you can we?"

"Nope now, goodnight"

"Night" they all said

"Oh and Damon?"

"Mhh" he said scared to say anything else

"I can tell you love my sister. And let me just tell you I will hunt you down with a stake and every other thing I can use to kill vampires! I will take that little magical ring that you have _off_ and _I will_ stomp on your ashes just for the fun of it. I love Elena with all my heart and if anything happens to her and _you_ are the cause of it _I will _come after you! If you harm Jeremy or his little vampire of a girlfriend I will come after you. If you do anything, _anything_ to Jenna or any of their loved ones _I'm_ going to be the one to take care of it all meaning you. Got it? Good? Good. Now that, that's in your head I would like to say good night" she said before waling away leaving all of them shocked and staring after her...


End file.
